


Not Exactly a Palace

by deathbysandblk



Series: Our Own Little Fairy Tale [3]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: M/M, like tbh, okay ya'll this sucks, this is part of my "fairytale" universe, very very brief angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 10:14:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18798298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathbysandblk/pseuds/deathbysandblk
Summary: The morning after and the shenanigans that ensue.





	Not Exactly a Palace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [davidpatricks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/davidpatricks/gifts).



> Hello, I am back with this world. I hope you all like this!

Patrick woke up to David shaking him awake. He was disoriented, confused, and still a little drunk. He took a look around and David said,

“We’re here.”

“Here” turned out to be a motel and Patrick was freaking out. Had he said something that made David think he wanted to fuck him right here right now? He enjoyed kissing David and hoped to do it more, he wanted to get to know David, but he wasn’t remotely ready for that level of intimacy with David. 

David must’ve noticed how this looked because he quickly said,

“I’m sorry, I should have thought this through. I live at this motel in a room with my sister. I realize that’s probably really lame, but that’s my situation.”

“Oh,” said Patrick, relieved. “Okay, well, I feel like I could fall asleep standing up so can we please go inside?”

David paid the cab driver, then helped him out of the cab, and put his arm around him, as if to keep him steady, and Patrick felt like he was on fire from David’s touch.

David unlocked the door and helped Patrick into the already dark room. Patrick stumbled his way towards the bed, relieved it wasn’t too far from the door, and had barely laid down when he fell asleep.

***

Patrick woke up with an overwhelmingly full bladder. He could see a little light through the curtains, but other than that, he had no idea what time it was. 

He tried extremely hard to get up from the bed without disturbing David, but when he got up, David stirred.

He looked adorable, with his hair all ruffled, blinking the sleep from his eyes. Patrick couldn’t help but think about how they had kissed and about how much he wanted to kiss him some more, but right now, his full bladder was a more pressing matter. 

“What are you doing?” David asked. “Come back,” he said with a whine.

“I just have to use the bathroom. I’ll be back. Go back to sleep.”

Patrick went to the bathroom and had just closed the door when he heard Alexis’s voice-oh no, had he woken her up?

“That’s the guy from the bar last night, right? He stayed over? We literally agreed not to do that unless no one was home.”

“Umm, Alexis? We literally didn’t do anything. You would have heard us if we had. Now, shut up and go back to sleep, he’s gonna be back any second.”

Patrick wanted to laugh. If the two of them thought they were being quiet, they were not being successful. He also found himself wondering how David was even functioning today. Sure, Patrick’s head was hurting a bit, but David had had way more to drink than him. How was he even functioning this morning?

He was about to step out of the bathroom, having just washed his hands, when he heard Alexis say,

“Umm, I just have to do something real quick.”

“Alexis, what are you doing? Don’t go in there!”

Patrick chose this moment to step out of the bathroom and heard Alexis, on the other side of the wall, say,

“David has a guest over.”

He wondered who she was talking to and if he should be embarrassed, but he shook that thought aside. 

He walked to the bed where a very flustered David was holding his head in his hands. Patrick wanted to reach out and squeeze his hand or pat his shoulder to comfort him, but he didn’t know what was allowed. He didn’t even know what was happening between them because that’s not exactly a conversation suited for dual drunkenness. 

“Brace yourself, they’re all going to burst in here. That’s what they always do.”

Patrick didn’t even get a chance to ask who was going to burst in here before, sure enough, the door connecting this room to the next room over opened and Alexis and two older people, a man and a woman, walked through. 

Looking at the man and woman, it was pretty clear that these people were David’s parents. The resemblance was very present. Patrick felt a little nervous. He was already meeting David’s parents and he didn’t even know what his relationship with David was or what was going on between them. 

“David,” said David’s mother. Patrick wanted to laugh at the way she said his name, what even was that accent? “Alexis tells us you have a guest over-oh, yes, there he is!”

David just glared at Alexis and Patrick didn’t know what to do so he simply waved.

“I don’t know why Alexis had to be a little b and tell you guys.”

David got up to shoo his parents back into their room and he followed them, continuing the conversation in the other room. 

Much like with Alexis and David’s conversation, he could hear every word they were saying and he heard David’s mom say,

“It’s exciting that you have finally found someone with which to quench your desires, dear, but maybe you should do that at a time when Alexis isn’t also present?”

“Okay, first of all, ew. Secondly, as I told Alexis, we didn’t do anything! It’s not like that! We were both drunk and he needed a place to stay so I offered to let him crash.”

Patrick felt his stomach clench and his heart sink upon hearing those words. He had thought David liked him, he had seemed to when he had kissed him yesterday, but maybe he was just drunk and it didn’t mean anything to him.

Patrick stopped listening to their conversation at this point and instead worked on locating a number for a cab company so he could call a cab and get the hell out of here as quickly as possible. He didn’t want to be here anymore knowing “it wasn’t like that” for David. He pulled out his phone to look for numbers for a cab, trying desperately not to cry, when David came back in the room. 

“I’m so sorry about that, they always have to do stuff like that, hey, are you okay?”

“I need to get out of here,” Patrick said and he couldn’t help but notice the physical shift in David’s appearance-the sinking of his shoulders, the slight frown. He looked almost sad, all of a sudden? But why was he sad? He didn’t get to be sad, Patrick did. “It wasn’t like that.”

“Oh, okay, I, umm, just thought maybe we could talk, but if you wanna go, that’s fine.”

“What’s there to talk about? It ‘wasn’t like that’,” Patrick said bitterly. “That’s what you said to your parents anyway.”

David winced and said, “Okay, that came out wrong. I was just trying to get them off my back, but I should’ve worded it better. Doing that with you sounds incredible.”

David clapped a hand over his mouth and said, “Umm, let’s just pretend I didn’t say that and start over. Patrick, what I’m trying to say to you is that I enjoyed getting to know you last night and I would like to do that more and I enjoyed kissing you and would very much like to do more of that!”

Patrick looked at him, his heart fluttering, trying not to freak out at the news that David felt the same way he did about things. He said, a bit nervously, 

“I want to get to know you more too.” Then, more confidently, he added, “As for kissing, that’s definitely something we can do more of.”

He walked towards David and placed his hands on David’s face, looking into his eyes. David looked back, a tiny, inviting smile on his face, and then the two of them were kissing.

Patrick would have kept on kissing him forever except that Alexis decided now would be a great time for her to enter the room.

She said, “Oh my god, get a room.”

David replied back, snarkily, “Well, we had a room til you barged in.”

“Ugh, David, I meant a room that I don’t also live in. I have to wash all my things now.”

“Why? We didn’t touch any of your things!”

“It’s just the principle, David.”

“Shove a stick up your ass, Alexis!”

Alexis simply threw a pillow at him and David moved to grab something to throw back when Patrick grabbed his arm and said,

“As much fun as this is to watch, I’m feeling very hungover and so I would prefer to just sleep. Maybe I’m just a lightweight, but how are you even alive, David? You had way more to drink than I did.”

“Well, I, um, I drink a lot? So it’s kinda something I’ve adjusted to, but yeah, now that you mention it, I am feeling pretty miserable. I should probably get you home though. I can take you to your car if you want?”

“But that’s so far,” Patrick whined. “And there’s a perfectly good bed right here. And also, you’re here.”

“Okay, I’m gonna go,” said Alexis. “You two are too sickeningly cute for me to stomach. I’ll be at the cafe with Twyla!”

David laid down on the bed and patted the spot beside him. Patrick joined him and it didn’t take long before David was asleep. Patrick just looked at him and smiled to himself. His last thought before falling asleep himself was “I could get used to this.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any ideas for what you want me to explore in this universe or you just wanna yell at me about David and Patrick, hit me up on tumblr @mmmeatglass


End file.
